five_nights_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Sonuitz
My name's Tina, but most people call me Tiny Tina -Tina when meeting Oliver for the first time Tina Sonuitz is an investigator that investigates the missing children case at the new Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. Appearance Tina is rather short at 4'9 and she has sandy blonde hair going down to the top of her neck and blue eyes and one of them being a lazy eye. her face also looks rather young so she can be easily mistaken for a kid. she usually doesn't wear the official investigator uniform and usually wears clothes that she buys at kid's clothing stores. Personality Tina is rather childish in nature, most of the time just screwing around rather than doing her job. the first time she went to the pizzeria she completely forgot about her job and headed towards the ball pit. she is always super hyper and runs most of the time. she doesn't care about the fact that she's small and is most of the time happy. she always has an energy drink and a box of donuts on hand. she does have a slight case of clinical insanity and sometimes this insanity takes over and she goes psycho on people. Backstory Tina was rather short when she was first born but she had normal growth until she stopped growing at the third grade, staying at the same height. she was made fun through school about her rather short height. but instead of going into depression or even exerting anger on others, she decided to make people laugh with her, not at her. she developed a happy personality in exchange for the old one and people started to actually stop making fun of her. well, most people. she was still shoved into lockers and trash cans on occasion but other than that she was all right and usually just shrugged it off anyways Present Day Tina is now an investigator for the local police department near the pizzeria. she took the case of the missing children mostly to screw around at the pizzeria and have fun, knowing that the case was probably a useless investigation. after a while rather bad things started to happen to her. she got stabbed multiple times in the knee and in the gut, almost bleeding out and dying, she was also molested, twice. but, like she usually does to bad things that happen to her, she shrugged it off rather quickly. she also seemed to have an affect on Mr Williams because she apparently looked a lot like his sister before she died. Tina was the only one able to bring out Malcolm, who was essentially Mr. Williams softer side. Relationships she doesn't know that many people in the pizzeria other than the other investigators. she is friends with most of them, well, she thinks she's friends with Oliver, but he might tell you something else. she is also great friends with the investigator named Bob, even being in a relationship with him in Fazbear High. she has a rather strange view with Mr. Williams. she likes his more soft side, Malcolm, but obviously doesn't like his more violent side, Spencer. she has tried to talk to him on multiple occasions and has succeeded on a few accounts Fazbear High In Fazbear High Tina, together with Bob, chases down Williams, because he killed Jeffrey and is suspected of many other murders. trivia -Tina actually has Hypoglycemia, a blood sugar problem which requires her to eat sugary stuff on occasion, which is why she drinks energy drinks and eats chocolate donuts -Tina, even though she eats all that junk food, never actually gains any weight from it. -Tina, in Over The Years, owns a store with Bob called Tina's Trinkets and Tea store Category:Investigator Category:Protagonist